mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Music
The Mr. Men make some music in Dillydale. Plots *'Miss Helpful's Story: '''Little Miss Helpful teaches Mr. Strong and Mr. Bounce how to play the tuba. But then turns out to be a disaster. *'Mr. Quiet's Story: 'Mr. Noisy plays his drums really really loud. It gives Mr. Quiet a huge headache. Soon, Mr. Quiet goes and complains to him but then Mr. Noisy says,"Will you keep it down Mr. Quiet I'm practicing!" *Mr Bounce's Song: Mr Bounce sings The Boogies Got Me. (Not in UK) *'Mr. Nervous's Story: 'Mr. Nervous imagines he is a little fly and hopes not to get eaten by a spider. However, in the real world, Mr. Nervous is shown he is practicing with Mr. Tickle's band. *'Mr. Per(s)nickety, Miss Naughty, and Mr. Rude's Story: 'Mr. Per(s)nickety conducts the Dillydale Orchestra. However, Mr. Rude, and Little Miss Naughty keep giving interruptions. Near the end, Miss Naughty put the bubbles on each of the Mr. Men and Little Misses's instruments, causing them to float up. Then, Miss Naughty bangs her cymbals to cause the bubbles to pop. The Mr. Men and Little Misses fall down and the water falls on Miss Naughty, causing her to be washed away. *'Mr. Happy and Miss Sunshine's Story: 'Mr. Happy and Little Miss Sunshine host a show called "What Do You Know About Music?" with the contestants Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Strong ,and Mr. Scatterbrain. After the last question, Mr. Scatterbrain's monkey attacks the studio and the segment ends. Characters * Little Miss Calamity * Little Miss Helpful * Mr. Strong * Mr. Bounce * Mr. Noisy * Mr. Quiet * Mr. Jelly * Mr. Tickle * Mr. Fussy * Mr. Rude * Little Miss Naughty * Mr. Bump * Mr. Happy * Little Miss Sunshine * Mr. Grumpy * Mr. Scatterbrain * Mr. Stubborn (''cameo) * Mr. Small (cameo) * Mr. Nosey (cameo) Songs *The Boogies Got Me (This Song is not in the UK version because is it unpopular) Bumpers Mr. Nosy is break dancing, but creates a huge crevasse and falls in it. *The boombox falls into the crevasse. *Mr. Small falls inside the crevasse. *Mr. Nosy falls inside the crevasse and lands in water. *Mr. Nosy repeats the same as the last bumper, but Mr. Scatterbrain shows up. Fun Facts Trivia *Variations of the theme song were heard throughout the episode. *This is the first time they show What Do You Know About Music?. *In the US version of Mr. Men in What Do You Know About Music?, Mr. Grumpy says, "Does she have to play like such a looney bird?". In the UK dub, Mr. Grumpy says, "Is it the Dillydale National Anthem?". *It is mentioned (in UK) that Dillydale is a nation, not just a city. Remarks *Miss Calamity is clearly not a good singer, as everyone but Mr. Bump runs away. However, Mr. Bump probably likes the music, since he gives a thumbs up. *There was no movement when the shot was on the Mr. Men and Little Misses at the theater. *The sound and movements on Miss Calamity playing is off: **When she first played it, she plays it from short to long strings, but the keys are played from deep to high. From a musican perspective, long strings makes the notes low, while short strings make them high. **Her hand gestures from the second time are reused cycles, so they don't match up the notes. *It seems that Miss Naughty poured bubble liquid in all of the other instruments, even though the scene only showed her only doing Mr. Rude's. *Mr. Rude has trouble trying to blow the tuba when it was filled with bubble liquid. Though it still would've made sound, just gargled. *Miss Calamity's harp is shown blowing bubbles. But this would be unlikey as most the other instruments are ones that can be blown, while hers is only one aside from Miss Naughty's that is not a pipe-based. Category:Mr. Men Show episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes of The Mr. Men Show